Van Helsing 2: The 21st Century
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would it be like for Gabriel if he had a family? How will he meet Anna? Read to find out.
1. Saying Goodbye

It's May 15, 2015 and in Rome, Italy there's a man born with the same body and soul he had in the late 1800's. His name is Gabriel Van Helsing. Unlike his past, he remembers his childhood and has a family this time around with a little sister who wants to be just like him. He's 21 years old and is moving to Alba Lulia, Romania. Putting his last box in his black 2010 SUV, he shuts the trunk and walks over to his family. His mom Valerie Van Helsing hugged him first. "My little boy all grown up. I'm gonna miss you so much." She said tearing up.

Gabriel kissed her cheek. "I'll always be your little boy, Mama. And it's not like I won't or can't come visit or you come visit me. I'll see you again soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby." She replied and stepped away.

His dad Abraham Van Helsing hugged him next. "Take care, Son. Don't forget to call when you get to your house. Your mother will worry if you don't." He said pulling away.

He nodded and the next thing he felt was his little five year old sister Rose Van Helsing hugging his legs. "Don't go, Gabey." She said crying.

Gabriel picked her up and hugged her kissing her temple. "I have to go, Rosy. I have a job now and I need to find someone I can share my life with. I HAVE to go to Romania. It's my dream, Baby Girl."

"Will I ever get to see you?" She asked wiping her tears and looking at him.

"Of course you will. I'll come visit and sometimes you can come visit me." He replied then kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But you can call my cell phone anytime you want to talk to me. Ok? Except when you're in school and/or I'm working."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." He replied kissing her cheek then setting her down.

He got in his car and took off to his destination.


	2. We Meet Again

Sixteen hours and fifty-five minutes later, Gabriel arrives at his new little house in Alba Lulia, Romania. It's a quaint one bedroom blue wooden cottage with a green shingled roof. The small foyer when you walk in is 4'x10', the living room is 14'x17', dining room is 20'x10', kitchen is 11'x14', bedroom is 15'x12', bathroom is 8'x14', the ceiling is 9' in depth, and the back wooden porch is 40'x8' covering the whole backside of the house. The front yard is ten acres flat and the backyard is thirty acres nothing, but hill sloping downward from the edge of the back porch.

Gabriel gets out and it takes him twenty minutes to get all his boxes in their respectable rooms. Feeling exhausted, he goes to the kitchen, rummages for a cup and gets a glass of water to cool down. *What a drive. One nap for two hours and then bringing everything in just wears you out. Luckily, my furniture was here and set up by the movers yesterday. I think I'll take a nap for at least an hour then call my parents.* He thought. "Mama will be freaking out if I don't call soon, but I need a little more sleep." He said to himself and set the cup down on the counter going to lay on his new couch.

* * *

Two miles east of him, a young woman Anna Marie Valerious who is 20 years old lives in a small red brick birch shingled roof two bedroom ranch house. The garage is 254'x278', the foyer when you walk in is 10'x3', the living room is 18'-5"x14'-8", master bedroom is 12'x13'-4" with attached bathroom being 7'x10', dining room is 13'-4"x10', kitchen is 12'-2"x10', full bathroom is 6'-3"x9'-10", the guest bedroom is 20'-8"x20'-4", and the back patio is 13'-4"x12'-2". The front yard is thirty acres flat and the backyard is thirty-two acres mostly flat with a slight hill into a ditch going towards the neighbor behind her.

As it is 2:00 in the afternoon, she dumps her empty lunch plate in the sink, grabs her purse, and walks out her door. She smells the fresh air and sighs contentedly. "Aaahh. Another BEAUTIFUL afternoon in Alba Lulia." She said to herself with a smile.

Her neighbor across from her walks out to take out her trash as her husband forgot and sees Anna. "Anna!" She calls.

Anna looks over and waives with a smile back. "Hi, Lucy! What you doing?!"

"Taking out the trash! Hal forgot to put it out on his way to work this morning!"

"That old man of yours has got to get his head on straight before he forgets to even DRESS for work!" She called back playfully.

"You'd think he'd retire already! He's 70 years old!"

Anna laughed. "So true! I'm going for a walk in the park, so I have to go before it closes down at four! It was nice talking to you!"

"You too, Anna! But you know what?!"

"What?!"

"I think you need to find a man to share your life with! You're 20! Wanna settle down before you get too old to even HAVE kids!"

"What about my career?! It's just now taking off!"

"Trust me, Hunny! You'll wanna step back a little and slow down! Not take your career off so soon! You do it now, and you won't be married until you're MY age!"

"You're 67, Lucy! I don't think it'll take me THAT long to get married!"

"But you'll never know! Start looking, Hunny! ANY man would be lucky enough to marry you!"

"I'll keep it in mind! See you later!"

"See you later, Dear!" Lucy called back.

Anna shook her head smiling. *Crazy old woman. 67 until I'm married? I don't think so.* She thought and headed to the park.

* * *

Gabriel had awoken at 2:15 and decided to go out and tour the city. He walked out the door and headed for the park. As he arrived, he saw a beautiful young woman with dark brown almost black long curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing dark wash boot-cut jeans, black heeled boots, and a white gypsy top with red swirly designs that looked like it came from the late 1800's. Walking up to her, he smiled. "Excuse me."

Anna turned around and looked confused. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I just moved in about three miles down west of here in that small blue cottage that was for sale for like a year today. I decided to take a small tour of the city after calling my parents to tell them I was ok. They live in Rome."

"Oh. I see."

"Anyway, I was on my way here and I saw you walking by yourself. And so I was wondering if maybe I could walk with you. Maybe get to know you and then maybe you could give me a tour of the rest of the city later."

She smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. I'm Anna by the way. Anna Valerious."

Something registered in his memory from his past life as he shook her hand and gasped coming out of it. "Anna?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes?"

"You're alive!" He said and hugged her.

At this, something struck a memory from HER past life. She came out of it and realized who he was. "Gabriel Van Helsing?"

He pulled away and nodded. "I'm so glad to see you. But how?"

"I saw it too. And to be honest, I'm not sure. I was running for you with the warewolf cure and then you attacked me. Next thing I know, I'm knocked out."

Gabriel hung his head. "You weren't knocked out, Anna. I killed you."

She furrowed her eyebrows again. "What?"

"I killed you. I couldn't control it. As I was cured, I killed you. I just didn't realize it until Carl said you were dead and my mind came back to consciousness. I'm SO sorry, Anna."

"Gabriel..." She said lifting his chin to make him look at her. "It wasn't your fault. Like you said, you couldn't control it. The important thing is that you killed Dracula and kept my family from being damned."

"I still blamed myself anyway knowing I was the warewolf and I died within the next two months. My love for you made it worse and I got reckless. A lot more so than usual. I was on a mission in Dublin trying to kill an evil warlock and I miscalculated his aim. He hit me with a deadly curse and killed me."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"It's not your fault. It was mine. I let my depression and grief take over. But that was in the past and we're together now."

She nodded. "Yes. So you said you have a family."

"Yes. My mother's name is Valerie, my father's name is Abraham, and I have a little sister Rose. She's five."

"You have a sister?"

He nodded smiling. "You'd like her. I know she'd LOVE YOU."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Soon. In about a week, her and my parents are flying out to see my new place and visit the city."

"That's cool."

"What about you? The Valerious Manor still standing after all these years?"

Anna giggled. "Yes. My parents live there. I grew up there again, but I recently moved to my own place about a mile west of here."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I moved in about a month ago. It's a two bedroom red brick ranch house with a birch shingled roof."

"Sounds nice."

"It is. Quite lovely actually. Velken is in a mansion in Budapest. He's been married for a year now. Her name's Ella. She just found she's pregnant and their both excited."

"Sounds like he's happy."

"He is. Mama is pregnant again too. She's seven months along with a girl. I'm excited to be a big sister. I didn't get one last time."

Gabriel chuckled. "I bet. So what about yourself other than your move?"

"I own a restaurant in town called Anna's French De Louvre."

"Wow!"

"It's just starting to take off too. It started out slow, but as we're getting more customers, I'm hiring some extra waiters and waitresses. I'm the main cook as well as the owner, but I have a backup just as good for when I want off. My sous chef is smart and helps keep the place organized. He's a little too bossy sometimes and tries to do MY job, but he's a good guy overall."

"That's good. So how long has it been up?"

"Tomorrow it'll have been six months."

"WOW! That's incredible!"

"That's what Papa said. Mama's proud too though."

"I think we'll have to go sometime."

"Like a dinner date?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

"Hmm. Ok. When do you start work?"

"Monday. I'm a paranormal investigator, so my job is based on house calls."

"Still a monster hunter of some sort. Never changed."

He laughed. "You could say that. But I like it and it pays good."

"I'm glad."


	3. Kidnapped

Gabriel smiled. "We should get going. The park closes in an hour."

Anna nodded and they walked hand in hand through the park.

* * *

It's an hour later and Anna decides to take Gabriel to her house. On the walk back, she breaks the silence wanting to talk again. "So what does this mean for us? I mean, my feelings and everything came back full force when I remembered you. But my heart's telling me it's still real. It's not because I remember you."

"Same here. But I think I'll let it be up to you."

They walked up to her door and she opened it to let him in. "This is my house."

Gabriel looked around and followed her to the living room. "It's lovely. Definitely your taste."

"Thanks. Why don't you sit down. I'm gonna get some soda. You want anything?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

Gabriel sat on the couch and called. "Coke or pepsi! Whichever one you have!"

Anna looks through her fridge then her cupboards and frowns. "I don't seem to have anymore! I'll have to stop at the store! I have sprite, wild cherry pepsi, or orange!"

"Sprite is fine!"

She grabbed two sprites and walked out handing him one. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure. So what of us?"

"It's up to you. I'm willing to be whatever you want. I won't push anything."

Anna sat her sprite down and pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. Gabriel smiled through it and putting his own sprite down, pulled her closer making her sit on his lap and deepened the kiss. After five minutes, air was necessary and they pulled away panting. She smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

He chuckled. "Yes it does. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too." She replied and pecked his lips before laying her head on his chest and getting into a more comfortable position.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Anna looked at him confused and shrugged getting it from his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, he frowned. "It's the house number from my parents'."

"Answer it."

"Hello?" He said picking it up.

"**Gabriel.**"

"Aria?"

"**You have to come quick.**"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"**Rose was kidnapped.**" She said starting to cry.

"What about my parents?"

"**Valerie was shot, but she's unconscious. Abraham was shot in the head and was killed.**"

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five hours and thirty minutes."

"**Ok. Just hurry.**"

"I will." He said and they hung up.

Anna frowned. "What's wrong? Who's Aria?"

"Aria is Rose's best friend and their neighbor. Every Friday they swap spending the night for the whole weekend. Tonight was Aria's turn and now she's scared."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Apparently there was some kind of break-in. Rose was kidnapped, Mama was shot, but unconscious, and Papa was shot in the head and killed."

"I'm coming with you." She said defiantly and quickly went to her room to pack a bag.

* * *

Five minutes later, she comes out, grabs her purse and keys and they head out the door. She locks the door and then they get in her red 2011 hybrid. She throws her bag in the back and takes off. Gabriel tells her where to go to get to his house and she stops there five minutes later. He gets out and quickly runs in, packs a bag and runs out locking the door. He gets in the car and she takes off towards the airport.

* * *

At the airport fifteen minutes later, they grab their bags, she locks her car up, and they run in. Luckily, there was no line for Delta tickets. Running up to the counter for Delta Airlines, Gabriel speaks. "We need two tickets on the most recent flight to Rome."

"The flight has two seats left. You're in luck." The lady said typing it in her computer. "Names?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna Marie Valerious." He supplied.

She typed them in and printed the tickets. "Here you go. Flight leaves in five minutes." She said handing him the tickets.

Gabriel nodded thankfully and they rushed through security as fast they could. Three minutes later, they see the attendant about to close the door and he yells. "Wait!"

The attendant opened it again as they approched her and she quickly scanned their tickets. She turned her walkie-talkie on and spoke. "I have two people here who need on the flight. Please hold the door."

"**Roger that. Door is open.**"

"Thank you." She replied and nodded for the two to go ahead in.

The couple ran through and quickly found their seats. Sitting down, Gabriel sighed. "That was close."

"No kidding. It's a five hour flight, so I'm gonna sleep." Anna replied and layed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and she fell right to sleep.


	4. The Explanation Of The Kidnapping

Three hours into the flight, Anna woke. "What time is it?"

"We have two hours left. You slept a little over half the flight." Gabriel replied.

"Oh." She said then sighed.

"Want something to drink?"

She shook her head. "No. But can I have a sip of yours to refresh my throat?"

He nodded and handed it to her. "It's watermelon juice."

She took a sip and handed it back. "It's quite good. I've never had it before."

"It's one of my favorites. I buy it like once a month as a special drink because it's expensive."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Who makes it?"

"Minute Maide."

"Oh. I like them. I've never seen that flavor though."

"It's only been out for about five months."

"Oh. Maybe I just overlooked it or they're always out of it."

"Is there only one local store here?"

"No. But it's the only local one that sells that brand. It's called Price Cutter."

"I see. So what's the other local grocery store?"

"It's an all organic place called Mama Jeans. It's the only place I shop for groceries unless I want my juice."

"Nice. And their prices?"

"Depends. Some stuff is expensive just because it's organic. But most anything on sale is decently priced."

"And you can afford that?"

"With my restaurant taking off, yeah. At least I make enough that I can get it with what I have left over after paying my monthly bills."

"That's good. I hope I can do that. I'm organic too. At least mostly. I can only afford certain items like that though."

"Once you get settled, you should be fine. The house you moved into is cheap place. Not STEAL cheap, but cheap."

* * *

An hour and 50 minutes later, the plane lands. "**This is your captain speaking. Please remained seated and your seat-belts on until we arrive at the gate and the seat-belt sign has been turned off. Thank you.**" Came over the intercom.

Anna groaned. "I hate when they do that. It's obvious and some common sense."

Gabriel kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine."

The plane stopped and there was a ding as the seat-belt sign turned off. Anna and Gabriel quickly undid their belts and grabbed their only bags. They were the first to rush off the plane as an old lady yelled at them for cutting. "SORRY!" They yelled back in unison and rushed through the airport to get outside.

Gabriel hailed a taxi and they got in. "2400 E. Brooklyn St." He said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived. Gabriel paid the man for his service and the couple got out rushing inside. "ARIA?!"

The sound of running footsteps was heard as a small girl with medium length straight red hair and green eyes came rushing down the stairs. "GABRIEL!" She said relieved and hugged the man.

Gabriel hugged her back. "It's ok, Aria. I'm here. Now can you tell me exactly what happened?" He asked pulling away and bending down to her eye level.

"Rose and me were playing with our bratz dolls and ten minutes into it, we heard a crash coming from down here. It scared us and we stopped playing to listen. We then heard a scream come from Valerie as there was a gunshot and then a thump. Then Valerie screamed again trying to get to us, but then we heard another shot. We snuck into the closet and shut the door. Then the next thing we knew, the door was ripped open and these two guys in ski masks grabbed Rose. I screamed with her and tried to save her, but one of them knocked me out. I came to five minutes later and realized they kidnapped her. So then I came downstairs and saw Abraham dead with a gunshot to his head and Valerie unconscious with a gunshot to her shoulder. That's when I called you." She said trying to stay strong.

"My God." Anna said in a whispered tone at what she just heard.

Aria looked at her. "Who are you?"

Anna bent down to be eye level with her. "My name is Anna. I'm Gabriel's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Aria asked looking at the said man. "Since when?"

"Since this afternoon. And it's alright. You can trust her. She's someone I've known for a long, long time." He said giving Anna a wink.

"Ok. Hi, Anna. I'm Aria." The girl said turning to face the woman again.

"Hello, Aria. It's nice to meet you. Everything's gonna be alright. Did you call the police?"

Aria nodded. "They came and took Valerie to the hospital and took Abraham's body to the morgue. I told them I was going home, so they left me here. I was just waiting for you to arrive."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go get your bag and a set of clothes for tomorrow? I have a feeling we'll be at the hospital all night."

She nodded and ran up to get the said bag of clothes. Anna and Gabriel stood up and Anna turned to face him when she saw he was crying silently. Gabriel wiped his eyes. "I can't believe it. Just twenty hours ago, everything was fine. My parents didn't have any enemies. They were loved by everyone."

Anna hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, Love. I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing long ago. I'm here for you. ALWAYS."

Gabriel pulled away just enough to look at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Darling."

She smiled. "I know. I love you too." She replied as Aria came back down.

"I'm ready."

Anna guided her to the car she assumed was Gabriel's parents'. Gabriel came out with the key and unlocked it allowing Anna to put the girl in the back seat with their bags. She got in the passenger's seat and he in the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and sped off towards the hospital.


	5. The Hospital

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. The couple got out and Anna got Aria while Gabriel got their bags. He locked the car and they ran into the building straight to reception. "Valerie Van Helsing, please."

The nurse looked it up and smiled. "She's in room 203. Are you family?"

"Yes. I'm her son and this is my girlfriend and my sister's best friend."

She nodded. "Take the tower elevator to the second floor. Her room is down that hall on your left and on the right side at the end of it."

"Thank you." He replied and they went to the elevator indicated.

* * *

When they got to the second floor, they turned the corner and went down the left hall. They walked into the last room on the right as indicated and there lay Valerie Van Helsing all hooked up to different machines. Aria saw and turned her head burying it in Anna's shoulder. Gabriel teared up at the sight of her. Anna noticed and layed her head on his shoulder in comfort. "She looks so vulnerable." He said.

"If she's anything like you, she'll make it. She's a strong woman."

He turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "I love you, Anna. I'm glad you came."

She lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."

There was the sound of slow and steady breathing and Anna looked to see Aria had fallen asleep. She layed her in the nearby chair and covered her with the blanket hanging on the back of it. Gabriel sat in the other chair and Anna sat in his lap cuddling into him.

* * *

With no change in three hours, the couple fell asleep as well. It's the next morning and the sun shining through the window of the hospital room aroused them. Anna stood up and stretched as Gabriel loosened the kink in his neck. Aria was still asleep and Anna looked at her boyfriend. "I'm gonna go shower and change. I'll be right back." She said as she grabbed her clothes and left to the showers.

Gabriel sat and watched his mother who still hasn't woken. A nurse came in and changed the med bag. When she turned around, she noticed Gabriel. "Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm sorry." She apologized.

He shrugged. "No big deal."

"You know visiting hours don't start until nine."

"My girlfriend and I stayed over night. I'm Valerie's son." He replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. So what happened exactly?"

"She seemed to have had a bullet in her shoulder that lodged itself in the socket of her joint. The emergency staff brought her in and did surgery right away to remove it and gave her a blood transfusion due to the blood loss. She was lucky to have had the most common blood type or she may not have survived because there was no relatives to donate."

"Thank you. Is she gonna be alright?"

"She'll be just fine. She should wake up by ten. Her body was just recuperating from the blood loss."

"Thank, God." He said relieved. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded. "My name is Ada if you need anything." She said then left.

* * *

A minute later, Anna walked in dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday only black instead of red. "Hey."

"Hey." Gabriel greeted and got up to peck her lips. "Feel better?"

"Much. You seem a bit relieved. Did something happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"The nurse came in to change the med bag in her IV and then told me what happened. The bullet was lodged in her shoulder socket and she had an emergency surgery to have it removed. Then since there was no relatives to donate, but she had the most common blood type, they gave her a blood transfusion due to the blood loss. The nurse, Ada, she said she should wake up by ten."

"That's GREAT!" She replied and hugged him.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed his own clothes. "I'm gonna go get my shower quick. If Aria wakes up before I'm back, take her down to the cafeteria for some breakfast."

"K." She replied and sat down as he left to the showers.


End file.
